Glee Does Disney
by PinkElephants5
Summary: The New Directions go to a Children's Hospital and sing to the sick kids.


Mr. Shue came into the choir room with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay guys I have an announcement to make. Next Saturday we are going to the Children's Hospital to perform Disney songs. Anyone have an example?" Said.

Rachel raised her hand, "I do".

"Take it away Rachel"

When the music starts playing Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all get up as well.

**Rachel:**  
I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?

God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will

**Quinn, Santana, and Brittany:**  
I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

**Rachel:**  
I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God

"That was great girls" Mr. Shue said. "Now I have already decided most of the partners. So Puck, Sam, Artie, and Brittany will being singing a song together, Rachel you have a solo, Santana you have a solo as well, same goes for Mercedes, All the Girls have a group number, then a group number, then another group number with Puck and Rachel leading, then Quinn and Rachel have a duet, and finally Santana and Brittany have a duet. Every one of you will have a duet with the person of their choice. Does anyone object?" No one objected. "Okay now Rachel who's your partner?"

"Noah"

"Great, Finn?"

"Quinn"

"Okay. Santana?"

"Sam"

"Are you guys just going to pick your boyfriend/girlfriend?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yes" The group said.

"So then we have Puck & Rachel, Finn & Quinn, Sam & Santana, Artie & Brittany, Mike & Tina, Kurt & Blaine, then Matt & Mercedes." Mr. Shue said "Then Lets start practicing."

* * *

Next Saturday Moring

"Alright everyone on the Bus" Mr. Shue Said

"But Rachel isn't here" Puck asked. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all looked away. But Mr. Shue spook up. "Umm she is meeting us there"

"Why" Kurt asked.

"We should get going we have a lot of songs." Quinn said.

"You know something" Tina said.

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS NOW" Mr. Shue yelled.

They all got on the Bus.

* * *

When they got there, Rachel was waiting by the door. Puck went and gave her a kiss.

"Are you guys ready?" Rachel asked.

"Hell Yeah" They all cheered.

"Okay guys let's go". Mr. Shue said

When the New Directions get there they all get into the opening costume. Mr. Shue gets on the stage.

"Hello Everyone! I hope you're excited, because I know I am. We have many songs to sing and many wonderful and talen-"Mr. Shue was interrupted when the lights went out and music began. A spotlight came up on Matt who was dressed as jafar.

_**Matt**_  
This could be quite the place

_**Quinn**_  
Full of wholesome, happy faces

_**Santana**_  
Hanging out

_**Mike**_  
Feeling fine

_**Puck **_Where everyone's a friend of mine

_**Quinn**_  
Inside this evil joint

_**Mike**_  
Every guest gets to the point

_**All**_  
This day will live in infamy

The House of Mouse is history  
It's our house now  
It's our house now  
It's a fact you can't ignore  
Shut the windows, lock the doors  
It's our house now  
Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs  
Join the rabble-rousing crowd  
It's our house now

_**Kurt and Blaine **_All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly

_**Tina**_  
Every evil queen gets due respect

_**Finn **_Love your work

_**Sam**_  
You'll forget your troubles put your trust in me

_**Mercedes**_  
You've had your fun

_**All**_**  
**You've made your play  
But every rodent has his day

It's our house now, down and dirty  
It's our house now, me hearty  
What a place for breaking bread  
Things are better

_**Mercedes**_  
Off with their heads

_**All**_**  
**It's our house now, what a party  
Join the fun with no regrets  
Only greedy dirty deeds are allowed

_**Quinn**_  
Get those puppies

_**Mike**_  
Game over, Mickey

_**Santana**_  
Hit the road, Minnie

_**Matt**_  
Take a hike, chickies

_**All**_**  
**It's our house now  
Don't bother comin' back, it's our house now

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mr. Shue came back up on stage.

"Wow that was fantastic. Am I right guys? Next we have Brittany and Artie singing." He got off stage.

* * *

Matt and Mike came on wearing what they wore at their first sectionals ever.

**Matt and**_** Mike**_**:**

I can see what's happening _**(what?!)**_  
And they don't have a clue _**(who?!)**_  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two _**(oh.)**_  
The sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air!

Brittany and Artie came out wearing the same thing.

**Brittany and Artie:**

Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

**Artie:**

So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my past? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

**Brittany:**

He's holding back he's hiding  
But what I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?

**Brittany and Artie:**  
Can you feel the love tonight  
The peace the evening brings  
The world for once  
In perfect harmony  
With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through  
The night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

**Matt and Mike: **And if he falls in love tonight (sniff)  
It can be assumed  
His care-free days with us are history  
In short our pal is doomed!

**Matt and Mike crying**

Everyone clapped again.

* * *

Next Kurt and Blaine came on.

**Blaine: **I gotcha ya, i'll be right here. Listen  
Come stop your crying,  
It'll be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight now  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

**Kurt:**For one so small  
You seem so strong now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
Said wanna be here  
Don't you cry

**Both: **'Cause you'll be in my heart  
You'll be in my heart yeahhh  
From this day on  
Now and forever more, for more

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know its different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

**Blaine: **You'll be in my heart  
Said you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more...  
you'll be in my heart  
**Kurt: **No matter what they say  
you'll be right here in my heart always  
Always! always, always(3)

**Blaine: **Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)  
We need each other  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know, we'll show them together

**Kurt: **When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together!

**Both: **'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)  
Always

**Kurt: **Always!  
**Blaine: **I'll be with you!  
**Both: **I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
**Kurt: **Just look over your shoulder  
**Blaine: **Just look over your shoulder  
**Kurt: **Just look over your shoulder  
**Both: **I'll be there always

They all cheered.

* * *

Next Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Brittany all came on. Santana was still dressed like Ursula, Rachel was dressed like Ariel, and Quinn & Brittany looked like Flotsam and Jetsam.

**Santana: ** The only way to get what you want...  
...is to become a human yourself!

**Rachel: **(Gasps with excitement) Can you do that?

**Santana:** My dear, sweet child,  
That's what I do...  
It's what I live for...  
To help unfortunate merfolk,  
Like yourself...  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to...

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True?  
Yes!

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
(Pathetic)

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint...  
To those poor unfortunate souls

**Santana:** Have we got a deal?

**Rachel:**  
If I become human...  
I'll never be with my father or sisters again.

**Santana:**  
But, you'll have, your man. (laughs slyly)  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? (laughs slyly)  
Oh!  
And there is, one, more, thing!  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

**Rachel:** But I don't have any -

**Santana:**  
I'm not asking much.  
Just a token, really!  
A trifle!  
What I want  
from you is . . .  
...Your voice.

**Rachel:**  
But without my voice, how can I -

**Santana:**  
You'll have your looks!  
Your pretty face!  
And don't underestimate  
The importance of ... body language!  
Ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much:  
Just your voice!

You poor unfortunate soul!  
It's sad,  
But true!  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
(Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys)  
The boss is on a roll

This poor unfortunate soul...

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing!

**Rachel:**  
Aah...

**Santana:**

Keep Singing!

They got a big applause.

* * *

Then Mike and Tina came on stage.

**Mike: (**spoken)  
Eef you want somet'in done, you gotta do eet yoaself  
Percussion,  
Strings,  
Winds,  
Words

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna,  
Kiss the girl  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too,  
there is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl (sing wit' me now)

**Both:**  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl,

(dialogue)

**Mike:**  
Now's your moment  
(ya ya)  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
(ya ya ya)  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
(ya ya ya ya ya)  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl

**Both:**

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how, you wanna  
Kiss the girl (woah-woah!)  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along, and listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta, kiss the girl

You gotta

Everyone stopped singing along and clapped and cheered.

* * *

Then Quinn & Finn came up on stage.

**Quinn****:**  
Mmmmmm.  
Mmmmmm. So this love, mmmmmm. So this is love.  
So this is what makes life divine. I'm all aglow, mmmmmm.  
And now I know.

**Finn:**  
_And now I know._

**Quinn and Finn:**  
_The key to all heaven is mine._

**Quinn: **My heart has wings, mmmmmm, and I can fly.

**Quinn and Finn:**  
_I'll touch every star in the sky.  
_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of.

**Quinn:**  
_Mmmmmm._

**Finn:**  
_Mmmmmm._

**Quinn and Finn:**  
_So this is love._

* * *

Next Mercedes cam on the stage in a light purple dress and then all of the New Direction Girls came on wearing white goddess dresses.

**Mercedes: **If there's a prize for rotten judgment.  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history, been there done that.

**ND Girls:** Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya.  
Girl you can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feeling- who you're thinking of.

**Mercedes: **Ooh. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no!

**ND Girls:** You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh.

**Mercedes:** It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love.

**ND Girls:** Shoo doop, shoo doop, ooo ooo ooo.

**Mercedes: ** I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip girl.  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.  
Ohh...

**ND Girls: **You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling.  
Baby we're not buying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up?  
That you got, got, got it bad?

**Mercedes: ** Ohh! No chance, no way. I won't say it no no.

**ND Girls:** Give up or give in. Check the grin you're in love.

**Mercedes: **This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love.

**ND Girls:** You're doing flips, read our lips you're in love.

**Mercedes:**  
You're way off base I won't say it.

**ND Girls:** She won't say "in love"

**Mercedes:** Get off my case, I won't say it.

**ND Girls:** Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love.

**Mercedes: **Ohhhh. At least out loud I won't say I'm in love.

**ND Girls:** Sha la la la. Ahhhh~

Applause!

* * *

Brittany stayed on the stage, but Puck, Sam, and Artie came on.

**Artie:** Well, little lady, let me illusinate here  
Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows were it's at  
**Sam:** Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete  
A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
**Artie: **Everytime he plays  
**Sam: **But with a square in the act  
You can set music back  
**Artie: **To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day  
**Sam:** I've heard some corny birds who who tried to sing  
**Artie:** Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing  
**Puck:** Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that  
**Sam:** When everybody wants to be a cat  
**Artie and Sam:** A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born  
Everytime he plays  
**Sam:** Oh a rinky tinky tinky  
**Artie and Sam:** With a square in the act you can set music back  
To the cave man days  
**Brittany:** Oh a rinky tinky tinky  
**Sam:** Yes  
**Brittany and Sam:** Everybody wants to be a cat  
Beause a cats the only cat who knows where it's at  
While playin' jazz you always have a welcom mat  
'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat  
**Artie, Sam, Puck:** Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
**Artie:** Halejuah!  
**Artie, Sam, Puck:** Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat!  
Everybody, everybody, everybody now

All the kids were clapping and some starting dancing a little.

* * *

Next Rachel and Puck came on with some others.

"For you Gracie" Rachel said. Puck looked confused, but the music started.

**Rachel:** There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before  
**Brittany:** Come along dearie. Let's get you off those wet things.  
**Puck:** She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before  
**Puck:** Belle, I have something to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise!  
**Rachel:** May I open them?  
**Puck:** Alright, alright. Now!  
**Rachel:** I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in my whole life!  
**Puck:** You like it?  
**Rachel:** It's wonderful!  
**Puck:** It's yours!  
**Rachel:** New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
**Rachel:** Oh, this is one of my favorites! It's "King Arthur." Have you ever read it?  
**Puck:** No.  
**Rachel:** You don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read this again. Wait...you can read this first.  
**Puck:** No, that's alright  
**Rachel:** No, really, you read it  
**Puck:** Oh, No, you...  
**Rachel:** No, you  
**Puck:** No! I can't...  
**Rachel:** You never learn to read?  
**Puck:** Only a little, and long ago  
**Rachel:** Well, it just so happens that this is the perfect book to  
read aloud. Come here, sit by me  
**Blaine:** Well, who'd have thought?  
**Quinn: **Well, bless my soul  
**Matt:** Well, who'd have known?  
**Quinn: **Well, who indeed?  
**Blaine:** And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
**Quinn:** It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
**Blaine and Matt: **We'll wait and see  
**All three:** A few days more, There may be something there that wasn't there before  
**Matt:** Perhaps there's something there. That wasn't there before  
**Kurt:** What?  
**Quinn:** There may be something there that wasn't there before  
**Kurt:** What's there, Mama?  
**Quinn:** Ssh. I'll tell you when you're older. Come along now. Let's give them some privacy...  
**Kurt:** Mama?  
**Quinn:** Yes, Chip  
**Kurt:** Will I ever get to be a boy again?  
**Quinn:** I hope so  
**Kurt:** When will I know?  
**Quinn:** Soon. If it's to be. It will be very soon now.  
Come along, son.  
**Rachel:** Knowing now, that this was indeed the legendary sword called  
"Excalibur," Arthur tried to pull it from the stone.  
He tried once to no avail. He tried a second time, but still,  
he could not pull it out. Then, for the third time, Arthur  
drew forth the sword...  
**Puck:** So that must mean he's the king!  
**Rachel:** Wait and see  
**Puck:** I never knew books could do that  
**Rachel:** Do what?  
**Puck:** Take me away from this place, make  
me forget for a little while  
**Rachel:** Forget?  
**Puck:** Who I...What I am...  
**Rachel:** We have something in common, you know  
**Puck:** What is that?  
**Rachel:** In the town where I come from, the people think I'm odd  
**Puck:** You?  
**Rachel:** So, I know how it feels to be...different.  
And I know how lonely that can be  
**Rachel:** For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there  
arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king.  
**Puck:** I told you so...

* * *

Rachel went down to a little girl and hugged her. Mr. Shue came up on the stage.

"We are going to take a 10 minute break." Mr. Shue said

With Rachel

"Hey Gracie, How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine Rachie" Gracie replied. Then Quinn, Santana, and Brittany came over.

"Quinnie, Sannie, and Brit-Brit you girls were awesome." Gracie said.

"Thanks Gracie" Brittany said.

"G you would be better" Santana said. Just then Puck came over and went to Rachel.

"Hey Rach who is this" Puck asked.

"This is Gracie my little Sister" Rachel said

"You have a Sister?" Puck asked shocked.

"Yea she does" Quinn said.

"How come I never knew" Puck asked once again.

"Because I didn't want her to tell you" Gracie said.

"Okay we have to go get ready. So Gracie Sweetie I will see you after I finish and you, me, S, Q, and B will have movie night tonight if you are up to it." Rachel said.

* * *

They all went to get ready. Mr. Shue went up on the stage.

"Alright are you guys ready for some more." Mr. Shue asked.

The music began and Rachel came on the stage looking like belle.

**Rachel:**  
Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town full of little people  
Waking up to say...

(Everyone else except for Finn and Blaine came out looking like townfolk.)

**Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Matt, and Sam:**  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour  
Bonjour

**Rachel:** There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

**Artie:**  
Good morning, Belle  
**Rachel:**  
good morning monsieur  
**Artie:**  
where are you off to?  
**Rachel:**  
the bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a beanstalk, and a ogre, and a-  
**Artie:** that's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up  
**ND Girls:**  
look, there she goes  
the girl is strange, no question  
dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
**Tina: **never part of any crowd  
**Mike:** cause her head's up on some cloud  
**New Directions:** no denying she's a funny girl, that Belle

**Puck: **bonjour  
**Santana:** good day  
**Sam:** how is your family?  
**Quinn:** bonjour  
**Matt:** good day  
**Mercedes:** how is your wife?  
**Tina:** I need...six eggs  
**Kurt:** that's too expensive!

**Rachel: ** there must be more than this provincial life!

**Puck:** ah, Belle  
**Rachel:** Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
**Puck:** finished already?  
**Rachel: **oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?  
**Puck:** (chuckle) not since yesterday  
**Rachel:** that's alright. I'll borrowww, this one  
**Puck:** that one? but you've read it twice!  
**Rachel: **well it's my favorite: far off places,  
daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!  
**Puck:** if you like it all that much it's yours!  
**Rachel: **but sir?!  
**Puck:** I insist!  
**Rachel:** well thank you, thank you very much!

**ND Boys:**  
look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
**New Directions:**  
with a dreamy, far-off look  
and her nose stuck in a book  
what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

**Rachel:**  
ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
it's my favorite part because...you'll see  
here's where she meets Prince Charming  
but she won't discover that it's him  
till chapter three

**ND Girls:**  
now it's no wonder that her name  
means "beauty"  
her looks have got no parallel

**Kurt:**  
but behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
very different from the rest of us

**New Directions:**  
she's nothing like the rest of us  
yes, different from the rest of us is Belle

(Finn came out looking like Gaston and Blaine looked like Lefou)

**Blaine:** wow you didn't miss a shot gaston!  
you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!  
**Finn: **I know  
**Blaine:** no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and  
no girl for that matter  
**Finn:** it's true lefou, and I've got my sight set on that one  
**Blaine:** t-the inventor's daughter!?  
**Finn:** she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry  
**Blaine:** but she's-  
**Finn:** the most beautiful girl in town  
**Blaine:** I know-  
**Finn:** that makes her the best! and don't I derseve the best?  
**Blaine:** well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)  
**Finn:** right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
here in town it's only she  
who's as beautiful as me  
so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle  
**Quinn, Santana, and Brittany:**  
look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
m'sieur Gaston! oh,he's so cute!  
be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
he's such a tall, dark, strong, and hansome brute!

**Sam: **bonjour  
**Finn: **pardon!  
**Matt: **good day  
**Mike: **mais oui!  
**Mercedes: **you call this bacon?  
**Quinn: **what lovley grapes!  
**Kurt: **some cheese...  
**Tina:**...ten yards!  
**Puck: **...one pound..  
**Finn: **`scuse me!  
**Artie: **i'll get the knife  
**Finn: **please let me through!  
**Santana: **this bread...  
**Matt: **those fish...  
**Santana:**...it's stale  
**Matt:**...they smell!  
**Artie:** madame's mistaken!

**Rachel:** there must be more than this provincial life!

**Finn:** just watch...I'm going to make Belle my wife!

**New Directions:**  
look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special  
a most peculiar mademoiselle  
it's a pity and a sin  
she doesn't quite fit in  
cause she really is a funny girl  
a beauty but a funny girl  
she really is a funny girl...that Belle!

(Random "bonjour"s)

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mr. Shue went back on the stage

"Wow that was Fantastic right? Well let's continue shall we" Mr. Shue said.

* * *

Mercedes and Matt came back out in there Sectionals wear.

**Mercedes: **I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once,  
**Mercedes and Matt: **The way you did once upon a dream  
**Matt:** I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a-gleam  
**Mercedes and Matt:** And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you do,  
You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

They all cheered.

* * *

They Rachel and Quinn came on the stages in black Dresses.

**Quinn:**  
Ok, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper  
it's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper.  
This way is left, but which way is right?  
Well now I'll be circling in circles all night.

(Oh, so this is forward? No problem)

I can't believe I can do this and more,  
to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore.  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam.  
Look out sea,  
this is me,  
here I am!

For a moment all of me  
is alive and at home in the sea.  
I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,  
not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand.

For a moment life is cool  
i'm a splash in the world's biggest pool.  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be.  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.

**Rachel:**  
If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know.  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery.  
Oh why did you have to go?

**Quinn:**  
Everything's newer  
and brighter and bluer  
and truer to life than before  
watch me soar!

For a moment I can shine  
got a grin and a fin that works fine.  
My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care  
if all the curls have curled out of my hair.

For a moment I can feel  
all the dreams I've been dreaming are real.  
Wish my mother could hear it  
the sea is my song.  
For a moment, just a moment I belong.

**Rachel:**  
I will find you, my darling.  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Melody  
and sing the song of the sea  
with you.  
Sing the song of the sea with you.

**Quinn:**  
For a moment, just a moment  
I belong.

Everyone applauded.

* * *

Santana and Sam came on the stage next.

**(Sam)**I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

**(Santana)**A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
that now I'm in a whole new world with you

**(Sam)**Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**(Santana)**Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

**(Santana)**A whole new world  
**(Sam)**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**(Santana)**A hundred thousand things to see  
**(Sam)**Hold your breath - it gets better  
**(Santana)**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be  
**(Sam)**A whole new world  
**(Santana)**Every turn a surprise  
**(Sam)**With new horizons to pursue  
**(Santana)**Every moment gets better  
**(Both)**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

**(Sam)**A whole new world  
**(Santana)**A whole new world  
**(Sam)**That's where we'll be  
**(Santana)**That's where we'll be  
**(Sam)**A thrilling chase  
**(Santana)**A wondrous place  
**(Both)**For you and me

The audience applauded.

* * *

Santana stayed on the stage and Brittany joined her.

_**Santana: **__When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy so was I_

_When she loved me_

_**Brittany: **__Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me_

_**Both: **__So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say I will always love you_

_**Santana: **__Lonely and forgotten_

_I'd never thought she'd look my way_

_And she smiled at me and held me_

_**Brittany: **__Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

_**Both: **__When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

Everyone clapped.

* * *

Then the other girls plus Kurt joined them.

**(Rachel) **  
There is a world where hope  
And dreams can last for all time  
A wounderous place to go  
You'll know it when your heart finds

**(Merecedes) **  
Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
Hold my hand we're gonna fly  
What a magic ride  
And just a kiss away

_**(All)**_  
If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**(Santana)**  
The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

_**(All)**_  
Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,

**(Tina)**  
Come shining on through

**(Brittany)**  
Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream

**(Kurt)**  
Someday my prince will come  
It's certain as the sunrise

**(Quinn)**  
One day the slipper fits  
And you see the love in his eyes

**(Rachel)**  
It's the tale as old as time  
There's no mountain we can't climb  
When you're finally mine  
And just a kiss away

_**(All) **_If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**(Santana)**  
The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

_**(All)**_  
Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,

**(Rachel)**  
Come shining on through

**(Tina)**  
Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream

_**(Bridge)**_

**(Rachel)**  
So the story goes  
Never tire the rose

**(Mercedes)**  
There's a whole new world  
Waiting there for us

**(Mercedes and Tina)**

Waiting just for us

_**(All)**_  
If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**(Santana)**  
The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

_**(All)**_  
Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,  
Come shining on through

**(Rachel) **  
Romance will always be so new

**(Kurt)**  
And love will save the day, oh

**(****Tina****)**  
Love will save the day  
If you can dream

**(Rachel)**  
You can dream

Everyone enjoyed that number.

* * *

Mr. Shue went on the stage.

"Well everyone we only have one more song"

Everyone booed.

"Don't worry guys we can always come back" Mr. Shue said.

And the Music began.

**(Rachel)**  
You are my world, my darling  
What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Melody

**(Puck)**  
Darling, we?d better be going

**(Rachel)**  
Look at her, isn't she glowing?

**(Puck)**  
She looks divine, and you look exquisite  
But look at the time

**(Rachel)**  
Couldn't be, is it?

**(Artie)**  
The crew is awaiting your orders

**(Finn)**  
We're sailing away from our borders

**(Matt)**  
Steady, boy, steady

**(Mike)**  
Ahoy there, they're coming!

**(Artie)**  
Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming

**(Rachel)**  
Down to the sea we go  
Down to a world I know  
There's never been, not ever before  
A child born of sea and shore

**(Kurt, Tina, Mike, Matt, Artie, Finn, and Puck)**  
Down to the sea we go  
Back to the world below  
A journey to bless a princess-to-be  
Under the sun and under the sea

**(Brittany, Santana, and Sam)**  
Ariel's coming...

**(Blaine)**  
What's all this big commotion  
That's spreading through the ocean?  
From sea to shining sea  
There is no hesitating  
Today we're celebrating  
Ariel's Melody  
Today when Triton's daughter  
Comes back into the water  
We're gonna have a spree  
The boat's nearer now  
I think I hear her now  
Ariel's Melody

**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine)  
**Up from the sea we rise  
Up to the world of skies  
There's never been, not ever before  
A child born of sea and shore  
Up from the sea we rise  
Up to the world of skies  
Forever to be together as one  
Under the sea and under the sun

**(Rachel)  
**This is your world, my darling  
One world, the land and sea  
My hope for you for always  
Is that your heart will hold part of me

**(Kurt, Tina, Mike, Matt, Artie, Finn, and Puck)**  
Back to the sea we go

**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine)**  
Up from the sea

**(Kurt, Tina, Mike, Matt, Artie, Finn, and Puck)**  
Back to the world below

**(Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine)**  
Up from the sea  
Together we come forever to be  
Under one sun, the land and the sea

Everyone Cheered and the New Directions Bowed.

**Authors Note: So I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a story or make a sequel or just leave it as a one shot. **


End file.
